1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laser aiming and alignment devices and, more particularly, to a dual beam laser aiming device for a firearm.
2. Prior Art
Previously, laser aiming modules have been provided that include only one laser device that was adjusted to align a single laser beam with the axis of a gun barrel of a firearm. Such single-laser systems are disclosed, for example, in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,898 entitled “Modular Sighting Laser For A Firearm” and was granted to Heinz Thummel, the inventor of the present invention. A laser alignment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,753 entitled “Laser Precision Bore Sight Assembly” and also granted to Heinz Thummel, the inventor of the present invention. Using a number of similar techniques to provide parallel alignment of two or more laser beams would produce large, bulky devices that would be impractical. Consequently, what is needed is a technique for efficiently providing a dual-beam laser aiming device.